


Some Would Say

by kingthorodinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quick drabble, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthorodinson/pseuds/kingthorodinson
Summary: "Some would say that you're better off alone without a heart." Steve Rogers comments as he punches the holographic opponents in the training room. "But, I for one, think having a heart isn't half bad." Loki watches as the captain does his thing and easily defeats the computer's sad attempt to make real life enemies.





	Some Would Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for anything marvel. Saying how I love this ship - especially Loki - I tried to write something. Is this rushed? Possibly. I tried.

"Some would say that you're better off alone without a heart." Steve Rogers comments as he punches the holographic opponents in the training room. "But, I for one, think having a heart isn't half bad." Loki watches as the captain does his thing and easily defeats the computer's sad attempt to make real life enemies.

The new technology around Stark Tower has grown more broad and futuristic in the last year. Once Steve finishes the last one, Loki sighs and takes a step within the room as well. "Let me guess, your grandparents told you that when you were a boy."

Frigga had done the same thing with him and Thor. Telling the two brothers that they should never take anything for granted, as there are some people in the nine realms who haven't had all the benefits they grew up with. Being a prince - regardless of being adopted - does have its perks.

Though, on Midgard, most people just pat him on the back and say 'cool'.

"No, I heard it from Natasha a while back." Steve's never been the type of guy to close off his heart to anyone. When someone needed his help, may it be emotionally or physically, he was there for those people. No matter what, he would be there for anyone, as long as they wanted help. "You know, Loki. You should open up more, get to know some people." He goes over to the controls and resets the entire thing, ready to train some more before going to bed. The clock reads ten past nine.

Annoyed, Loki rolls his eyes. "You should like my mother." She often tells him the same thing as well. "I'll have you know that I do have a heart. I just don't show it as openly as others do." Which is true. Despite feeling jealous and envious of Thor, he does love his brother more than he could describe. However, with his horrible skills to properly convey those emotions and his ongoing trust issues, he doesn't often show them. Just being around the person should show them that he cares, saying how he dislikes standing beside people he deems either below him or foolish.

"Why not? Afraid of some rejection or something?" Steve teases, throwing his shield across the room, which bounces off the walls and takes out two opponents. It's understandable if Loki is. During the past nine months since Loki's arrival to the avenger's headquarters, Thor has told the team multiple things about Loki's past, allowing everyone to have a more open mind when it comes to the god of mischief.

"Please, anyone who rejects me would have to be mad. I'm flawless." At the end, Loki's voice cracks. He's lying.

Although he may act like he has the confidence of a football team captain, Loki doesn't. Whenever he looks in the mirror, all he sees is a monster. A blue monster that's hidden away behind secrets and lies. Rejection would be the predictable outcome, as he can't believe anyone would love him in such a way. Hence the reason why he's kept his attraction towards the captain locked away.

It's true. Loki Laufeyson, frost giant, god of mischief, prince of Asgard, has a crush on the famous captain america. "For the god of mischief, you're a horrible liar. So, tell me." Again, he finishes his training within under five minutes. Stretching, he goes to grab his shield. "Do you have your eyes on anyone?" The question was out of the blue, causing Loki to look Steve in shock before breathing.

"I beg your pardon?" The two leave the room. The moment the door shuts, everything turns off inside. "I don't see why that's any of your business, captain." Not even Thor knows about this little crush of his. Than again, if his brother did find out, he doubted that Thor would keep it secret.

"Alright, I won't ask again about your love life. Join me for a drink?" They're now in the main lobby, where Steve's quietly walking over to Tony's favorite thing in the entire world; the bar. It has tons of different alcoholic drinks, from delicious Cuban ones all the way to disgusting candy flavored ones. Saying how he doesn't have anything else to do and he isn't that tired, Loki agrees.

"I highly doubt any of these drinks will make me intoxicated, but I suppose one drink can't hurt." Loki takes a seat on one of the stools. Memories to their old fight in New York flashes in mind. As he thinks about how Hulk literally smashed him into the ground in this very room, Steve slides him a drink; the noise causing him to jump a little. He really hates that green fiend, even to this day.

"You okay?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just remembering how much I despise the 'Hulk'." Loki takes a sip of his drink, only to question what he just drank. Asgard and Midgard have different tastes when it comes to alcohol, it seems. "He should really take those classes where he learns how to control his anger."

With that, Steve laughs.

"The same could be said about you." Steve grins. Before Loki can protest, he finishes. "But hey, I like you just the way you are." With that, he takes his cup and goes to the windows to watch the city life. Loki, stunned, tries to figure out what he meant by 'I like you' and 'just the way you are'. Platonic, he has to mean in a platonic way. People of earth are known for their platonic relationships.

Flushed, Loki comes to stand beside Steve. "Me too." He whispers under his breath. Instead of saying anything else, the two just stand side by side, watching the cars go by. There isn't anything else to be said, both men understand what the other means. Even if they don't realize it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? In love with flirty Steve? You know it.


End file.
